


【堂良】周公子的养人日记

by yinzhiping



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Relationships: 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	【堂良】周公子的养人日记

小周公子喜欢捡东西，总是捡些小猫小狗的，可是这次小周公子要捡个人回去。

严肃又有点上了年纪的管家试图制止，他告诉小周公子，人是不可以乱捡的，这不是那些要饿死的狗或者快被冻死的鱼，是要负责的。

小周公子瞧着那人鼻尖上的一点雪花，嗯了一声。

从快被饿死的乞丐成了周公子房里的人，几乎所有家奴都偷偷去瞧过，而那张脸几乎成了最好的解释。

他们的小公子似乎长大了。

孟鹤堂醒过来就是热气熏人的浴桶，他一把拍开擦着他身子的手，又几乎是下意识地紧紧地攥着这手腕子。

是个孩子。孟鹤堂错愕地松开手，对方狭长的眼睛只不过多转了一下，又用绣了花的帕子给他打湿身子。

碰到后背的伤时，孟鹤堂嘶了一声。那人的动作停下来，抓着孟鹤堂的头发扭成一股要孟鹤堂自己咬着，声音波澜不惊地说:你头发太长，碍着我给你擦身子。

不知所谓的寄人篱下?孟鹤堂摇摇头，顺从地咬下，却还是有点疑惑地抬眼望过去。

这孩子，或许也不是孩子了，脸上白嫩嫩的，衣袖卷地乱，身上一半被打湿了，鼻尖有汗，看起来不似个大人罢了。

你救的我?孟鹤堂试探地开口，闷闷从发丝儿泄出来。

不是——那双手从后背绕到了前胸，少年整个都贴到孟鹤堂身上——我捡到了你，你是我的人，我得、对你负责?

少年人带着特有的疑惑，唇齿柔软间吐出那最后一个字，似乎还不太明白。

孟鹤堂就像刚刚那样抓住那只手，这次不是因为惊慌，而是因为这孩子几乎快要摸到了小腹更下面一点，他不仅声音压了下去连语气都严肃起来:你什么意思?

给你洗澡，下面脏。少年抿了抿嘴，又像是知道孟鹤堂在想什么，半垂着眉眼说我给我的狗洗过，不会弄疼你。

不用了，谢谢。孟鹤堂低声说。

你不用怕，我不会害你。

少年的手挣脱了孟鹤堂，鱼一样顺滑可又像海蛇一样缠住了孟鹤堂的大腿根。孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，就好像那点地方全在少年手里，变得肿胀发烫起来，可那全是不得其法，只让孟鹤堂额头出了一层薄汗。

好奇怪，你这里在往外面溢水。少年摸地愈发轻柔，眼尾上挑，平淡地问:这里受伤了吗，我可以看看吗?

孟鹤堂吐出嘴里的头发，成年人的恼羞成怒给他的脸带了层红，他摁住少年的手，手指覆盖在少年的手指上，顺着硬起来的地方撸动，掌心的皮肤细腻，是富养小公子的手。

真想看?孟鹤堂哑着嗓子问，答还是不答都只会让房间里的水汽变热变湿。

周小公子终于开始心慌，他只不过是在照顾这个属于他的人，为什么就生气了?可他冷漠惯了，又是少见的胆大好奇，他居然朝着这个男人点头。

为什么不能看看呢，这个人被他捡回来，合该是他的。

周小公子感觉自己被放开，抽出湿漉漉的手，仔细看看手心有点发红，再抬头去看，那人已经出了浴桶。

怎么它立起来了?他只觉得神奇，竟然凑过去。那上面青筋布满，有点狰狞，就是这端口溢出了水，黏了他一手，可若是再碰就又要出水，真是厉害。

周小公子觉着怜惜，轻声问:你要衣服吗?

那人捏住他的脸，只反问:你怕疼吗?

周小公子想着他养得那些狗抓过他，他也没有喊过疼，便摇摇头，说他不怕疼可如果再疼他也不曾试过。

那人似乎被他的诚实触动，只似笑非笑地让他握着那根立起来的东西，指导他如何用力如何摩挲，最后溢出许多黏液，半软下去。

周小公子盯着掌心那摊东西，伸出舌头舔了舔。不好吃，他想。

End


End file.
